machine_knightfandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment
Equipment in the game varies to the point of where not much is actually known on how to obtain "rare" Items but the basic items and Equipment you can get is normally from the town armor dealers. Secondary forms and stronger versions normally have to be smithed in the black smith requiring the Tome and the resources or items to upgrade and make it. Note Each weapon actually belongs to one of the 3 characters, although Aulin can use the same weapons as Frain she normally does best as an all attacker role when she uses a whip, while Frain really is not useful while uses a whip. Also D.power and Magical D, refers to Defense Power and Magical Defense. Dandong Castle Weapons *Long Sword: A. Power 40, cost: 160G. Disassembled into 2x Refined Steel. *Cane of Oak: A. Power 36, cost: 170G. Disassembled into 5x Stout Branch. *Cane of Birch: A. Power 48, Magical Power +1, cost: 270G. Disassembled into 2x Stout Branch. *Leather Whip: A power 44, cost: 270G. Disassembled into 2x Tanned Leather. Armors *Leather Armor+1: D. Power 53, cost: 210G. Disassembled into 3x Tanned Leather. *Cotton Robe: D. Power 44, Magical Defense +50, cost: 170G disassembled into 2x White Cloth. *Thin Cape: D. Power 38, Magical A. +40, cost: 340G. Disassembled into 2x White Cloth. Specials *Buckler: Evasion +5, cost: 300G. *Round Shield: Evasion +7, cost: 850G. Lecom Castle Weapons *Long Sword +1: A. Power 49. Disassembled into 1x Refined Steel. *Francisca +1: A. Power 73. Disassembled into 2x Refined Steel. *Cane of Birch +2: A Power 69, Magical Power +3. Disassembled into 2x Stout Branch. *Battle Whip: A. power 62. Disassembled into 2x Tanned Leather. *Steel Spear: A.Power 42 . Disassembled into 2x Refined Steel. Armors *Thin cape+1: D. Power 46, Magical A. +50. Disassembled into 2x White Cloth. *Silk Robe: D. Power 62, Magical D. +70. Disassembled into 1x White Cloth. *Leather Armor: D. power 44. Disassembled into 3x Tanned Leather. *Leather Armor+2: D. power 63. Disassembled into 3x Tanned Leather. Specials *Large Shield: Evasion +10. Town of Keyan Weapons *Long Sword+2: A. Power 58. Disassembled into 1x Refined Steel. *Francisca +2: A. Power 87. Disassembled into 2x Refined Steel. *Battle Whip+2: A Power 89. Disassembled into Tanned Leather. *Steel Spear+2: A Power 60. Disassembled into Refined Steel. *Can of Birch+3: A Power 80, Magical Power+4. Disassembled into 2x Stout Branch. Armors *Chain Mail+2: D. Power 89. Disassembled into 2x Refined Steel. *Silk Robe+2: D. Power 89, Magical D. +110. Disassembled into 1x White Cloth. *Silk Cape+2: D. Power 72, Magical A. +90. Disassembled into 1x Smooth Cloth. Haltea Castle Weapons *Silverion: A. power 94. Disassembled into 2x Silver Ingot. *Javelin: A. Power 90, Physical Power +5. Disassembled into 2x Silver Ingot. *Chimera's Tail: A. Power 96. Disassembled into 2x Rugged Vine. *Cane of Crystal: A. Power 70, Magical Power +5. Disassembled into 2x Refined Steel. *Swallow: A. Power 94, Bravery +1. Disassembled into 2x Silver Ingot. Armors *Plate Mail: D. Power 96. Disassembled into 2x Silver Ingot. *Robe of Golden Thread: D. Power 94, Magical D. +110. Disassembled into 1x White Cloth. *Feather Cape: D Power 74, Magical A. +90. Disassembled into 2x Feather of Monster Bird. Specials *Dragon Shield: Evasion+7, Fire Resistance+30. *Sand Shield: Evasion+7 Earth Resistance+30. *Mithril Shield: Evasion +7, Water Resistance+30. *Wood Shield: Evasion+7, Wind Resistance+30. Fishing Village Totori Weapons *None Armors *None: Cureo Castle *No shops of any kind. Chasmus Castle Weapons *Gradius: A. Power 164. Disassembled into 2x Totori Steel. *Radar: A. Power 156, Bravery+5. Disassembled into 2x Totori Steel. *Cane of Starsand: A. Power: 192, Magical Power +13. Disassembled into 2x Crystal of Magical Power. *Crowk: A. Power: 162. Disassembled into 1x Totori Steel. *Faranks: A. Power 150, Physical Power+9. Disassembled into 1x Totori Steel. Armors *Steel Mail: D Power 162. Disassembled into 3x Totori Steel. *Robe Of Blessing: D. Power 158, Magical D. +90. Disassembled into 2x Smooth Cloth. *Cape of Red Rod: D. Power 118, Magical A. +140. Disassembled into 3x Stout Branch. Specials *Shield of Protecting Country: Evasion+30. Froma Weapons *Fafner: A. Power 304, cost:28000G. Disassemble into 2x El Aldo Steel. *Cane of Starsand: A. Power 192, Magical power+13, cost:16410G. Disassembled into 2x Crystal of Magical Power. *Luwahha: A Power 286, cost:34500G. Disassembled into 2x Iron Steel Line. *Troia: A Power 264, Physical Power +13, cost:20350G. Disassembled into 2x El Aldo Steel. Armors *Black Mail: D. Power 286. Disassembled into 2x El Aldo Steel *Holy Robe: D. Power 278, Magical D. +340. Disassembled into 2x Smooth Cloth. *Pure White Cape: D. power 206, Magical A+250. Disassembled into 3x Steel White Thread.